i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Izayoi no Sora
|song= Izayoi no Sora |image= Izayoi no Sora.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= 十六夜の空 |english= The Sixteenth Night's Sky |performer=Tenjyou Tenge |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 21 Part 3 }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Rindo Tsubaki, Honoki Toya, Madarao Tatsumi, Kakitsubata Aoi moshimo yurusareru nara anata wo ubai saritai koe wo korosu setsuna ga yamiyo ni ukanda semete kono toki wa tsukikage ni kakure kuchizuke wo kawasou izayoi no sora ni anata wo dakiyoseta mijikai ouse no setsunasa kono mi wo kogasu hodo tsumi bukaki mono yo kore ga sadame nano dato anata ga me wo fuseru nara boku wa ten ni somuite tsumi wo okasu darou yurusare wa shinai mune ni himeteiru kono omoi no hate ni izayoi no sora ni anata wo dakiyoseta nido to hanashi wa shinai sa to isso ieta no nara tsumi bukaki mono yo Source |-| Kanji= Rindo Tsubaki, Honoki Toya, Madarao Tatsumi, Kakitsubata Aoi もしも許されるなら あなたを奪い去りたい 声を殺す刹那が 闇夜に浮かんだ せめてこの時は 月陰に隠れ 口づけを交わそう 十六夜の空に あなたを抱き寄せた 短い逢瀬の切なさ この身を焦がすほど 罪深き者よ これが定めなのだと あなたが目を伏せるなら 僕は天に背いて 罪を犯すだろう 許されはしない 胸に秘めている この想いの果てに 十六夜の空に あなたを抱き寄せた 二度と離しはしないさと いっそ言えたのなら 罪深き者よ Source |-| English= Rindo Tsubaki, Honoki Toya, Madarao Tatsumi, Kakitsubata Aoi If we could be forgiven– I would steal you away. An ephemeral, stifled cry disappears into the dark night At the very least, this time of ours is hidden away by the shadows of the moon– our lips, on the brink of kissing. Beneath the moonlit skies of the sixteenth night I embraced you. The agony of this fleeting tryst scorches this body of mine. O, sinful one– If this is what they call “fate”– if you were to cast your eyes away then I’d defy the heavens. This is, undoubtedly, a sin. Of course we would never be forgiven– The true depths of these feelings are still locked away in my breast. Beneath the moonlit skies of the sixteenth night I embraced you. If only I had told you sooner that I would never leave you, ever again– O, sinful one. Source Score reward Easy= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|3 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|205 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|300 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|424 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|632 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|12 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|792 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 30,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Notes Category:Tenjyou Tenge Category:Songs Category:Regular Song Category:Tsubaki Rindo Category:Toya Honoki Category:Tatsumi Madarao Category:Aoi Kakitsubata